Princess Georgina
by GinAndMilk
Summary: A fluffy George/Luna one-shot. George overhears Luna being bullied and does something about it. Constructive Criticism is welcome, flaming is not.  HP Y5. Oh & fail title is fail.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Characters or terms displayed in this Story.

**A/N: **This is the first of 24 one-shots I have challenged myself to do. There's some more info on my profile but here's just the part concerning this particular story:

"**Have you ever read a [George/Luna] Fanfic before?**

No I have not. Though it seems to be one the typical pairings. It just never occurred to _me_ to stick them together. "

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hurry up will you? I wanna get some sales in before Potions," George yelled at his twin as he was entering the boy's lavatory.<p>

"I dunno. Feels like I might green-apple quickstep. Think it was the tart."

"Ughh. I know exactly what you mean."

George decided it'd be best to wait for his brother outside the bathroom, down the hall a bit. He could still hear Fred unleash a cavalcade of, er—well, you get the picture. But he could also hear something else, a raised voice and a second, soft-spoken, dreamy voice. It was coming from just 'round the corner nearest him so he inched a tad closer.

"So Looney, tell me: why does your father spend his free time making things up and trying to pass them off as true?" George could almost hear the sneer flicker on the boy's face.

"My daddy writes nothing but the truth! It's not my fault if your mind isn't broad enough to grasp what he writes."

The temperature went up about ten degrees as the boy spat back his rage-filled response, or at least that's how it felt to those present. "Was that an insult? Honestly, how did you get sorted into _Ravenclaw_ when that's the best defense you can put up for your father?"

Luna did not respond to this—perhaps she knew it was a lost cause. The boy picked up on this and it just encouraged him to continue.

"Well, at least you're smart enough to give up when you know you can't win," the boy said with a bit less contempt. Then George heard a thud against the wall then the soft sound of fabric on rock as the person slid down. The other started walking toward where he was standing so he quickly inched back toward the boy's lavatory. Leaning with his back against the wall next to the door, he tried to stare vacantly at the wall opposite—to make it seem as though he hadn't heard what had just happened 'round that corner. After a moment or two, the footsteps were just next to him and an idea occurred to him.

He turned to face that boy just before he'd reached for the bathroom door and said, "Oi, want a toffee?"

The black-haired fourth year turned to him with a peculiar look on his face, "What's the catch?"

"Well, my brother's in there and he, well, has turned this particular bathroom into a portable swamp—if you know what I mean. I feel piteous to any soul brave enough to enter and feel that they'd deserved some sort of reward."

"And a toffee is the best you could come up with?"

"It's the only thing on me, mate."

The boy stood there contemplating the matter for a moment. "Well, alright. I'll take the toffee."

George took out a wrapped toffee and threw it to the boy, "Here you are, mate."

The boy grinned while he opened the wrapper greedily and popped the toffee into his mouth. Immediately, his tongue began to swell and he began to panic.

"Whgg ggh guh vuh eh!"

"What? Didn't quite catch that," George was the one grinning now. The boy just replied with a panic and ran back the way he came, toward where the Hospital Wing was. When he could no longer hear the _taptapswish_ of the boy's footsteps and tongue, Fred emerged from the bathroom. He was all sweaty from his _release_ but he was grinning.

"Tongue-Tie Toffee?"

"Yep."

"And what spurred such an act of generosity?"

"He deserved it."

Fred just replied with the addition of raising his eyebrows but he needn't have bothered: The explanation was walking toward them.

Luna was positively beaming at George as she said, "Thank you."

"Hopefully, he won't be able to be as big a git with his tongue the size of a Basilisk now."

"I rather think not. I do worry, though, whether he'll be able to get into the common room. I'm not sure the eagle understands gibberish."

"Don't. There's no way he'll be getting inside. Doubt he'll be able to even communicate that he wants to get inside."

They shared a laugh and Luna gave George a light hug—so light that he probably wouldn't have noticed if he weren't looking at her. When she released him, she grabbed one of his hands and brought to her mouth and gave it the gentlest of kisses. Fred smirked at his brother, who was quite flushed at the sudden show of compassion Luna had given him.

"Hate to break up such a tender moment but, _Princess Georgina_ and I have got to get to Potions."

"Oh, is Princess Georgina a nickname of yours?"

Fred snickered and George's face turned a shade deeper.

"No, it isn't. But he's right about the Potions. We really ought to get going."

"Oh alright. I'll see you at the next DA meeting, then!"

"Right. See you then."

Luna turned on her heel and went back in the direction she had come from but turned at the corner opposite the one she had come from. Fred looked at his brother the widest grin and George returned it but said, "Shut up."

The two walked to Potions—Fred, making jokes the whole time and George, playing along to get over the embarrassment he had just showed.

**01.) Have you ever read a Six/Seven Fanfic before?**


End file.
